Characters in the Inheritance Cycle
The following are the characters in the Inheritance series, in alphabetical order. If you want more information on the character, then please go to its main page (if it has one). A Acallamh Acallamh was a male elf who was in love with the elf, Nuada, in Du Silbena Datia. Ajihad (See Ajihad) Ajihad was a male human, popularly known as the former leader of the Varden. He is also the father of Nasuada. He died in Eldest. Alanna Alanna was one of two (the other being Dusan) elf children in Ellesméra, seen in Brisingr. Albem Albem was a villager in Carvahall. He was killed in the Battle for Carvahall. Albriech Albriech was one of Horst's two sons; his brother was Baldor. After the destruction of Garrow's home, Albriech wanted to pursue the Ra’zac, but Horst considered that to be both foolish and dangerous. Instead, Albriech and Baldor were dispatched to inform Roran of Garrow's death. Ama Ama was one of the dwarf guards Ûndin sent to protect Eragon on his way to Du Weldenvarden. Angrenost Angrenost was a king of the Broddring Kingdom that preceded Galbatorix. He was most likely killed by Galbatorix or one of the Forsworn. Anurin (See Anurin) Anurin was an elf and the leader of the Dragon Riders during the time of King Palancar. He convinced the ruling elven monarch, Queen Tarmunora, to incorporate humans into the pact between the elves and dragons, thereafter enabling humans to become Riders. He also helped create the city of Doru Araeba. Anhûin Anhûin was the former leader of the Dûrgrimst Az Swelden rak Anhûin. Anhûin's clan were formerly the richest and oldest of the ancient dwarfish clans before the Fall. They lived in the western portion of the Beor Mountains and volunteered their strongest warriors in Vrael's service, and was destroyed in Uru'baen by the Forsworn and Galbatorix. The surviving clan member's were Anhûin and her guards. Anhûin died of grief and her guards took the name Az Swelden rak Anhûin (the Tears of Anhûin). Angela (See Angela) Angela is a witch and a herbalist. She owns a shop in the city of Teirm, but, as an ally of the Varden, spends most of her time with the rebels in Farthen Dûr and in Surda. She is often accompanied by a werecat named Solembum. Arva Arva was an elf and a Dragon Rider. He was the brother of Naudra, and the owner of Tamerlein. His dragon's name is unknown, although it is known that they were green. When Galbatorix and the Forsworn attacked Ilirea, Arva and the other Dragon Riders attempted to defend it. He and his dragon were defeated and mortally injured by Kialandi and their dragon. Before he died, Arva gave his sword to his sister. She used it to defend herself from the Forsworn, and fled the city with another Dragon Rider. Naudra later died from her injuries. Tamerlein was kept as a treasure by her mate, Fiolr Valtharos. Arya Dröttningu (See Arya Dröttningu) Arya Dröttningu was a female elf, the daughter of Queen Islanzadí and her mate, the late King Evandar, and is therefore a princess. Arya is described stunningly beautiful, with long raven-black curls and slanted green eyes. She was also a master with the sword and and expert magic user. It is known that Eragon has feelings for her. B Baldor Baldor was one of Horst's two sons, with his brother being Albriech. He was among the villagers of Carvahall who accompanied Roran to Surda. Bardrick Bardrick was a villager of Carvahall. He was killed in the Battle of Carvahall. Bartram Bartram was the master blacksmith before Horst in Carvahall and trained Horst to become a smith. However, Bartram was not able to complete Horst's blacksmith training because he died when Horst was fifteen. Horst was one year from completing his apprenticeship at that time. Horst later met a man named Kelton in Ceunon who finished his training. Bauden Bauden was the deceased husband of Glûmra and the father of Kvistor. He was a dwarf. Bellaen du Hljodhr Bellaen du Hljodhr was an elf in the House Miolandra from Ellesméra. Beroan Beroan was a dragon that lived during the time of the Dragon Riders. Bid'Daum (See Bid'Daum) Bid'Daum was a white male dragon, bonded to Eragon I, the very first Dragon Rider. Birgit Birgit was the wife of Quimby and mother to Nolfavrell. Her husband was killed by Imperial soldiers. Because of this, she blamed Roran for her husband's fate and vowed to take vengeance on him after hunting down the Ra'zac first. She spoke for Katrina during her marriage to Roran. Birka Birka was one of Eragon's other horses on Carvahall. Blagden (See Blagden) Blagden was a white raven who lived in Ellesméra. Blagden saved the life of the elf king, Evandar, when he lost his balance and his sword during a duel with an Urgal. Blagden pecked out the Urgal's eyes before it could strike. The elf king then blessed the raven with intelligence and long life, but the spell had other unintended effects. Blagden could sense the future and always spoke in riddles. His feathers also turned white. Blödhgarm (See Blödhgarm) Blödhgarm was one of the elven spellcasters sent to protect Eragon and is proficient in magic. He has the form of a wolf and a musk that attracts females, but was probably an unwanted side-effect. His father is Ildrid. Brokk Brokk was a dwarf, and the father of Thorv. Brugh Brugh was one of Eragon's horses in Carvahall. Byrd Byrd was murdered by Sloan. He was Felda's husband and Mandel's father. Byrd was a watchman for Carvahall when the incident occurred. C Carn Carn was a spell caster who was placed in Roran's company of Varden soldiers. They later became good friends. Carn isn't a particularly powerful spellcaster, but he compensated for this through his ability to make clever incantations and easily sneak into people's minds. Cadoc (See Cadoc) Cadoc was a horse that Eragon purchased from Haberth in Therinsford. Eragon named the animal "Cadoc", after his grandfather. He rode the horse during his travels with Brom. After Brom's death, Eragon sold Cadoc and took Snowfire as his own. This horse was the first other creature that Eragon Shadeslayer touched his mind to other than Saphira Brightscales. Celdin Celdin was an elf from Ceris. He was a friend of Narí, Lifaen and Edurna. Ceranthor Ceranthor was an elven monarch during Du Fyrn Skulblaka. Clovis Clovis was the owner of several barges in Narda. He was forced to give Roran and the people of Carvahall his barges so that they could sail down to Teirm. He had a daughter named Galina and a wife living in Narda. He also attempted to kill Roran with a belay pin to avoid traveling to Teirm, but failed. D Dahwar Dahwar is King Orrin's seneschal. Shortly before the Battle of the Burning Plains, he meets Eragon and Saphira outside of Borromeo Castle and provides them with supplies and directions to the Burning Plains. Däthedr Däthedr was a male elf who lived in Ellesméra. Dazhgra Dazhgra was briefly mentioned to be the Urgals' spellcaster on a supply train raid in Brisingr. Dellanir Dellanir was a queen of the elves during the reign of King Palancar and when humans were integrated into the pact between elves and dragons. She later resigned to devote her life to the study of magic. Delwin Delwin was a male human farmer in Carvahall. His wife was Lenna, and he had a son named Elmund, who was killed in the Battle of Carvahall. Dempton Dempton was a miller from Therinsford. His millstones were worn out, and Therinsford's miller was not skilled enough to make new ones, so he went to Carvahall to order a new set. He hired Roran as a helping hand in his mill while passing through Carvahall. Derûnd Derûnd was a male dwarf who was the father to the clan chief Ûndin. Deynor Deynor was a leader of the Varden. He had enlisted the Twins into the Varden. Aside from this, nothing is known about his life or contributions to the Varden. Upon his death, he was succeeded by Ajihad. Dóndar Dóndar was the tenth dwarf king. He was also a poet. Some of his poems could be found in a library in Tronjheim. Dormnad Dormnad was an agent of the Varden who lived in Gil'ead. After meeting with Murtagh, he agreed to lead Eragon to the Varden. However, before he could help him, Eragon was captured by Urgals and given over to Durza. Drail Drail was an assassin who served the Empire. He was a member of the Black Hand, the secret network of Imperial spies located in Surda. In Eldest, Drail attempted to assassinate Nasuada with a metal dart. This attempt was foiled by Elva, who shoved Nasuada out of the way at the last second. Nasuada then sent Trianna along with other members of Du Vrangr Gata to capture Drail. He committed suicide with magic when his mind was breached by Trianna and the other magicians. Durok Ornthrond Durok Ornthrond was the dwarf who carved Isidar Mithrim. It took him fifty-seven years to carve it, and after he was done, he fell dead. Because of the time he spent carving it, his wife left him, but Durok did not mind, as he wanted to finish the gem. Durok lived in the Age of Herran. Durza (See Durza) Durza (born as the human Carsaib) was a Shade in the service of Galbatorix. He was one of Eragon's primary adversaries. He was one of two Shades in Alagaësia during Eragon's time; the other was Varaug. He was killed by Eragon, who thus earned the name Shadeslayer. Dusan Dusan was one of two (the other being Alanna) elf children in Ellesméra. They are introduced in Brisingr. Dûthmér Dûthmér was one of Ûndins guards who followed Eragon and Saphira. He was known to be a good chef. E Elva (See Elva) Elva was a baby girl whose guardian asked Eragon Shadeslayer to bless her. Saphira touched her brow, leaving a silver star upon her forehead. However, Eragon mistakenly cursed her instead of blessing her, by messing up his verb conjugation, and causing her to rush to other peoples' aid when they are in pain. In Brisingr, Eragon managed to cure her by letting her ignore the others' pain. Eragon Bromsson (See Eragon Bromsson) Eragon Bromsson (also known as Eragon Shadeslayer or Agretlam) is the main protagonist in the Inheritance Cycle. He is the son of Brom and Selena, and he is bonded with a blue female dragon named Saphira. He also has a cousin named Roran, whom he often thinks of as a brother. Erdric Erdric was captain of a mission where Roran was serving as his second-in-command. Edric ordered Sand (another soldier) and Roran to rush in, but when Edric and his squad failed, Roran didn't charge, and won by tricking the soldiers and killing 193 by himself. However, Roran had disobeyed Edric's orders, so he was relinquished from command and had to surrender his weapons and tend to the horses. Once they returned, Nasuada made sure that Edric was no longer a captain, as she told Roran. Eridor Eridor was one of the many dragons that lived during the days of the Dragon Riders. In Eldest, Eridor was said to be the "king of the wild dragons". He was also known as Vanilor's successor, and was possibly his son. Evandar Könungr (See Evandar) Evandar Könungr (or King Evandar) was the king of the elven race for four hundred years, until he was slain during the Fall of the Riders by either Galbatorix or the Forsworn. He was the mate of the Queen Islanzadí and the sire of Arya. F Falberd Falberd was a member of the Council of Elders. He was a human male. The other members in the Council of Elders were: Jörmundur, Umérth, Sabrae and Elessari. Fäolin (See Fäolin) Fäolin was a male elf and one of Arya's two guards/companions while transporting Saphira's egg. He was supposedly killed in the Mission in Du Weldenvarden. It is also suspected that Arya and Fäolin had romantic feelings for each other. Farica Farica was the handmaiden of Nasuada, and was described as an old woman. Farold Farold was a human who lived in Carvahall. He died in the Battle for Carvahall. Felda Felda was the mother of Mandel. Her husband, Byrd, was murdered by Sloan. She was also one of the people who traveled with Roran to Surda. Fiolr Valtharos Fiolr Valtharos was an Elf, the mate of Naudra, and the head of House Valtharos. He was also the owner or Tamerlein. When Eragon came to test the sword, he found he wasn't able to use it. Fiolr seemed relieved that Eragon would not be able to use it. Fisk Fisk was a carpenter from Carvahall. He had a wife named Isold. Before the exodus of Carvahall, he made a staff for Roran, which Roran gave to Eragon, who later gave it to Sloan. Flint Flint was a sailor under the command of Clovis. Folkvír (See Folkvír) Folkvír was the elven horse that carried Eragon into Ellesméra, and afterward, to the Stone of Broken Eggs. He appears in Eldest and Brisingr. Formora Formora was a member of the thirteen Forsworn. The gender of this character is unknown. Fredric Fredric was the male human weaponsmaster of Tronjheim. He was described to have an untidy beard and rather muscular. He also wore a set of ox-hide armor and had a very long two-handed sword which was "about as long as Eragon's body". Fredric had a strong dislike for the Twins, perhaps due to his inherent distrust of magic. Later, after Eragon's return from Helgrind, he assisted Eragon in getting a new sword to replace Zar'roc, which he had lost in the Battle of the Burning Plains. Freowin Freowin was the dwarf clan chief of Dûrgrimst Gedthrall. Fundor Fundor was a dragon who lived during the age of the Dragon Riders. He was known to have fought a sea snake during that era. Fûthark Fûthark was a male dwarf who was a great craftsman and Grimstborithn of the Dûrgrimst Ingeitum. He taught Rhunön to craft swords. G Galbatorix (See Galbatorix) Galbatorix was the king of Alagaësia. Once a Dragon Rider, he eventually turned against the order and brought about their downfall, believing they had caused the death of his dragon. He made a rebellious and brutal group, the Forsworn, and then established the Empire. He is Eragon's main antagonist, and has a black dragon (whom he forced to obey him with magic) named Shruikan. Galdhiem Galdhiem was the clan chief of Dûrgrimst Feldûnost. His name literally meant, "shining head." Galina Galina was the daughter of Clovis, the owner of several barges in Narda. Galzra Galzra was a dragon during the Dragon Rider's era. Nothing is known about Galzra; he was only mentioned when Brom was suggesting names of dragons to Eragon in Carvahall. Gannel (See Gannel) Gannel was the dwarf priest who tutored Eragon in the dwarf customs after he was invited to be a part of Dûrgrimst Ingeitum. Although Gannel was very old, he was an expert at fighting. Gannel was also the clan chief of Dûrgrimst Quan. Gareth Gareth was the bartender of the Green Chestnut Inn in Teirm. He is also shown to greedy. Gareth only appears Eragon. Garner Garner was a human that lived Carvahall. He died in the Battle for Carvahall. Garrow Cadocsson (See Garrow) Garrow Cadocsson was a male human. He was the father of Roran, the uncle of Eragon and Murtagh, the brother of Selena, the son of Cadoc, and the late Marian's husband. Eragon used to live with him, until Saphira hatched. Because of this, Garrow was soon attacked by the Ra'zac, and later died of his injuries. Garven Garven was the captain of the Nighthawks. He was also the one chosen to probe the minds of the twelve elves who came with Blödhgarm to protect Eragon. He came out of this experience changed, as no normal human can come out of contact with an elves' mind and remain unscathed. It is unlikely that Garven can use magic. Garzhvog (See Garzhvog) Garzhvog was an Urgal warchief, leading a tribe of Kull. He had allied himself and his tribe with the Varden, in order to defeat Galbatorix. Ged Ged was a villager from Carvahall who died during the Battle of Carvahall. Gedric Gedric was the tanner of the village of Carvahall. Eragon stole three ox hides from Gedric prior to his departure from Carvahall, with Brom and Saphira. He used them to make a saddle for Saphira. Eragon later repaid Gedric by giving him a small sphere of gold. Gertrude Gertrude was the healer in Carvahall. She was the one that tended to Garrow and Eragon after the villagers found them after the destruction of the farm, however, even with her abilities she was unable to save Garrow. She later tended to the wounded during the Battle for Carvahall, Roran's mutilated shoulder, and traveled with him to Surda and to the Burning Plains. Gilderien the Wise Gilderien the Wise was the Prince of the House of Miolandra, wielder of the White Flame of Vándil, and the guardian of Ellesméra since the war with the dragons and elves. No one was allowed to enter Ellesméra without his permission. Gilderien the Wise permitted Eragon, Arya, Saphira, Orik, Lifaen, Narí, and their six elven horses to enter Ellesméra. Gildintor Gildintor was said by Brom to be the greatest steed of legend. When Brom bought Snowfire in Therinsford he said, "I will treat him as if he had been sired by Gildintor, the greatest steed of legend." Glaedr (See Glaedr) Glaedr was a male golden dragon. His Rider was Oromis. Although Glaedr was a strong and rather large dragon (Saphira said herself that he was three times bigger than she was), he was disabled - his left foreleg was severed by a blow, leaving a white stump in place. Both Glaedr and his Rider, Oromis had remained in hiding in Du Weldenvarden, before their death in Brisingr. Glaedr gave his Eldunarí to Eragon, so now his consciousness resides in there. Glenwing Glenwing was a male elf, and was one of Arya's companions on the Mission in Du Weldenvarden. It is known that Glenwing loved birds. Along with Fäolin, he was killed in the ambush set by Durza and a company of Urgals. Glumra Glumra was a dwarven deep dweller. She was the mother of Kvistor. Greeni (See Greeni) Greeni is the fan nickname for the green dragon which will appear sometime in Book 4. The last egg (green) is still in the clutches of Galbatorix. Greta Greta was the faithful caretaker of Elva. While in Farthen Dûr, she demanded that Eragon Shadeslayer bless her charge. When the Varden left Farthen Dûr to set up camp in Surda, Greta continued to care for Elva there. When Eragon cures Elva, (after she deserts Greta) she begs Eragon to take care of her. Gretiem Gretiem was a dragon that lived during the time of the Dragon Riders. Grieg Grieg was the leader of the slavetraders. H Haberth Haberth was a horse-breeder in Therinsford. He sold Snowfire and Cadoc to Brom and Eragon. Hadfala Hadfala was the clan chief of Dûrgrimst Ebardac. During the vote for the next dwarf king, she had voted for Orik. Haeg Haeg was a human sorcerer who lived in the Hadarac Desert. He rescued the wandering orphan, Carsaib, and took him as an apprentice, teaching him how to use spirits. Haeg was later killed by bandits; Carsaib tried to use his knowledge of sorcery to exact revenge, but instead was possessed by the spirits he summoned and became the Shade known as Durza. Haldin Haldin '''was an elf who lived before the time of Eragon. He also had a house named after him, called '''Haldin's Family. A notable member of this family is Vanir, the elf who dueled with Eragon. Hale Hale 'was a villager of Carvahall. He was killed in the Battle of Carvahall. Harold '''Harold ''was a soldier who fought for the Varden. He fought under the command of Roran Stronghammer. Harold was extremely loyal, and offered to betray Roran's captain, Erdric, for him. Harwin'' '' '''Harwin '''was a male human guard who, by mistake, shot arrows at Eragon and Saphira because he thought that they were the enemy. It is known that all of his arrows had white lines on them. Havard '''Havard '''was the dwarven clan chief of Dûrgrimst Fanghur. Hedin '''Hedin '''was a dwarf and member of the guard sent to protect Eragon until he reached Du Weldenvarden and the elves. Hefring '''Hefring '''was the name of the thief who stole Saphira's egg. It is still unknown if he is alive or dead, although it is likely he is dead, as Morzan found him and retrieved the egg. It is also unknown why he fled north instead of to the Varden. Hegraz '''Hegraz '''was an Urgal of legend who was the son of Maghara. The goddess Rahna took him as payment for his mother's debts. Rahna raised him and he became one of the mightiest warriors in all the land. Helen '''Helen '''was a female human. She was the wife of Jeod. Their relationship was an unhappy one; it was often disrupted due to Jeod's business problems, and, because of that, they were constantly arguing with each other. They eventually made up, however, and decided to start anew when Roran and the rest of Carvahall arrived at Teirm. Together, they planned their journey to Surda to seek the Varden and escape the Empire. Category:Lists